randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Dancing Fish
The Dancing Fish is the name of a group of female dancers. Twice, in "So U Think U Can Stank" and "Stanks Like Teen Spirit", all of the five other students are stanked with the exception of Morgan. They appear in multiple episodes, but aren't always in a group. Leader Morgan is the leader, and has never been stanked with the other members. She doesn't like it when they cry over getting kicked off the stage in the talent show auditions during "So U Think U Can Stank", but she is proud of them on when they succeed, like in "Evil Spirit Week". Other Members *The girl with purple hair which covers one eye and a pink tanktop. She is a yellow monster when she is stanked. *The girl with reddish-brown hair with one pant leg rolled up and a green hat. Randy called her out as "Green Hat" in "Viva El Nomicon". She is a dark purple monster when she is stanked. *The girl with dark blue-violet hair, dark skin, and a short purple jacket. She is a lavender monster when she is stanked. *The girl with brown hair which covers her eyes and a pink hoodie. She is a teal monster when she is stanked. *The girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a blue bandana. She is a red monster when she is stanked. She's also in the Norrisville High Twirl Team, as seen in "Pranks for Nothing". Monster Forms When they're stanked by the Sorcerer, the five girls turned into similar-shaped, shark-faced monsters. Unlike most monsters, they can merge together into a five-headed red monster. Trivia *The Dancing Fish appear in the hallway with Morgan and later cheer when the Ninja appears in the opening theme song. *Morgan is seen with Green Hat and Purple Hair the most. *Blonde Hair and Blue Headband is the member of the Dancing Fish seen alone the most. *They are the only characters who were stanked twice but have never had a single line. *They are part of the school's Chess team and are stanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" from the pain of losing to Flackville. *They have also appeared in: **Viva El Nomicon **Evil Spirit Week **Grave Puncher: The Movie **Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja **Stanks Like Teen Spirit **The Ninja Identity **The Ninja Supremacy **Hip Hopocalypse Now **Lucius O'Thunderpunch **Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel **Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge Images Tumblr mun8j7Jiwx1r53v56o6 400.gif Stanks_Like_Teen_Spirit.avi521.png Morgan and the Dancing Fish in Bathing Suits.png Morgan and a Dancing Fish.png DEBBIE, RANDY, HOWARD, DANCING FISH, MORGAN.png DEBBIE, RANDY, DANCING FISH, MORGAN.png DANCING FISH, RANDY, HOWARD, BLUE SWEATER, RENISEWN 2.png DANCING FISH, RANDY, HOWARD, BLUE SWEATER, RENISEWN 1.png VICEROY, MCFIST, CASS, CYNTHIA, DANCING FISH, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, RENISEWN.png ALL PREVIOUS PLUS GREEN HAIR, RED HAIR, GREEN DRESS, JED ELINOFF, SCOTT THOMAS, CASS, CYNTHIA, MORGAN.png RANDY,HOWARD,BLUE SHIRT,RED SHIRT BOY,BIG EYES,DANCING FISH,BIG EYELASHES,BLUE SWEATER,MIKE MOE,RENISEWN,BLOND PONYTAIL,DEBBIE,RED SHIRT GIRL,TYSON,NG,GREY JACKET, MAUVE.png Tumblr_mwm2q9HtJQ1r00cmno3_250.jpg Category:Group Category:Female Category:Dancing Fish Category:Stanked Character Category:Student Category:Teenager Category:Character Category:Background Character